


In Search Of Purgatory

by ToriVallen_SPNHunter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Super Earp, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriVallen_SPNHunter/pseuds/ToriVallen_SPNHunter
Summary: As Tori Vallen spends much of her time alone as she hunts the supernatural, she can't help but feel intrigued by a strong willed woman who goes by the name Carrie. When Tori tells Carrie about the world of the supernatural, Carrie easily believes her, and tells her own story; Carrie's real name is Wynonna Earp and her father and sister were killed by demons. Tori and Wynonna grow to be close friends as they travel together, but sends Tori for a whirlwind of worry when Wynonna suddenly disappears.





	In Search Of Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ties into another incomplete fic I have started on this account, but should not require for you to read one to understand the other. Tori Vallen is a fictional character created by me, but I take no credit for the character of Wynonna Earp or any of the other characters or weapons associated with her.

I hadn’t been alone for very long when I met Carrie. It was 11:37 pm on a Thursday when she walked into the same dive bar I had been at, nursing a beer as I waited for the whiskey I had already shot down to start taking some sort of effect. The first thing I noticed about her was the leather jacket. The piece of clothing which I grew to love more and more after I got to know her was black in the style of a motorcycle jacket with a double breasted zip and fringe that lined her shoulders and arms. The next thing I noticed was the way she held herself. She was confident, but made sure to look around herself for any threats before heading towards the bar and ordering a whiskey. I noticed she was just like me. We weren’t running, but we were staying away from something. Two women who couldn’t go home. 

After observing her for a few minutes, I grabbed my jacket and beer and approached her.  
“Mind if I sit with you?” I asked. The women, who’s true name I wouldn’t learn until two days later, eyed me carefully. When she found nothing to be weary of, she shrugged and said something about free will. I sat on a stool next to her and slung my brown leather jacket onto the next. I gestured for the bar tender to bring me another whiskey and whatever she had been drinking. When she easily downed the shot of whiskey and so did I, we both seemed to recalculate our opinions of each other and relaxed a little.  
“Name’s Carrie.” The woman said, reaching a hand out towards me. A quick look in her eyes and I knew she was lying. But I knew this game all too well, had been playing it the majority of my life. I took her hand in mine and replied.  
“Summer.” Lying was too easy, especially when it was an alias I had used many times before. Although, these days I tried to drop any habits or patterns I had used before two years ago. We spent the rest of the night, matching each drink until we were giggling as we compared our taste in men and laughed at the other women who stared bug eyed at a particularly good looking guy. We both skirted around the question of why we were both in this town for a limited time and didn’t dare let on that we were both very curious. 

We stayed at the bar until last call and somehow both managed to get back to my motel room. Sipping on a beer as we both sat on my bed, I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Carrie was. The TV quietly filled the room with background noise and Wynonna and I kept a conversation going. As a natural silence came when one subject finished, I felt comfortable with her and didn’t stop myself as I told her just that.  
“I don’t feel like we just met.” I said. “It feels like I’ve known you forever.” Carrie looked at me contently, a slight pain in her eyes for reasons I didn’t understand.  
“I feel the same way.” She had said after a short pause. “Do you mind if I crash here tonight? I haven’t gotten my own room in this town yet.” I didn’t mind at all and we spent the night in the same bed, and by the amount of alcohol we had consumed, we both slept soundly. When morning came we grabbed breakfast together and I put off work for the day so I could spend it with her. We ended the day by returning to the same bar as the night before and Carrie spent a short amount of time talking up some guy before leaving with him, she winked at me as she walked out and I rolled my eyes. 

I didn’t think I’d see her again, although I had given her my cellphone number, I had work to do. The calling to fight the good fight soon had me researching again. There was a case in town that I had been unsure about and was the reason I had come here in the first place. I felt guilty for putting it off for a day, but Carrie had been such an interesting and beautiful person that I couldn’t resist. It didn’t take long before I pieced two and two together and found out that the problem in town was a skin walker. I collected the silver weapons I needed from the black 1969 challenger I now drove, and hunted the skin walker down. I found it hunkering in the large wooded park of the town that rested on the outskirts, making it less populated for fear of wolves that roamed the forest that was connected. It was a messy fight that took longer for me to finish than normal, and had me quickly looking around to see if I had and witnesses. When I found none, I burned the body and headed back to my motel with to pack up my stuff and leave town. 

When I got there, though, Carrie was waiting for me, her slender form leaning on my door and the bottom of her boot pressed up against the frame.  
“Carrie?” I asked, as I opened my car door. Carrie slipped of the door then, her body taking a defensive stance.  
“I just saw you hack someone to pieces in the park, and burn the body. Mind telling me what that was all about? Or do you want me to go all Criminal Minds on your ass?” Carrie asked, her face and voice serious, and sad. I raised my hands up beside my head, showing that I meant no harm.  
“How about I tell you inside?” I suggested. Carrie looked at me a moment longer, not saying anything. “You can search me for weapons, take away anything I’ve got.” She thought about it and slowly took the four steps it took to get to me and patted me down, pocketing the silver dagger I had tucked in a holster. 

I told her everything. Told her that there was more evil out there than ever imagined, that I myself was more than I seemed. I told her that it was a hard life that kept me on the move.  
“Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, they all exist, and that’s just scratching the surface.” I explained. I was surprised at her reaction, how calm she was about everything I told her. “Demons are worse—” Carrie grew wide eyed and stopped me when I uttered the word demon.  
“You said demons.” Carrie said, her hand grabbing onto my forearm.  
“Yeah, I have them to blame for many of the things that have happened in my life.” I said, my own sadness creeping up on me and surprising me when I felt it wash over me.  
“I believe you.” Carrie said, her hand tightening on my arm in reassurance. I huffed out a short, humorless laugh.  
“I have something more to tell you, and you might not believe me after I say it.” I waited for Carrie to laugh or look at me with fear, but her hand just stayed steady on my arm. “My real name is Tori Vallen, I’m twenty-two years old and I’m a demi-god.” Carrie’s face paled but I continued. “My half mother is the Greek Goddess Athena and I can see the future.”

It took a shot of whiskey and a tentative hand squeeze before the colour returned to Carrie’s face. As if finally accepting things, Carrie tugged off her boots and jacket, then crawled into bed. With a sigh, Carrie dropped her head on a pillow, causing her dark brown curled hair to splay out around her head. A moment later, she looked back to me, her gaze holding my own.  
“Sixteen years ago my father and older sister where killed by demons.” Carrie looked at me as that sadness painted onto her features. “There’s some sort of curse on my family and I’ve left my little sister home while I do my best to stay as far away from her as possible in hopes of keeping her safe. And since you’ve told me yours, I might as well tell you mine. The name’s Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.”


End file.
